The Smash Mater
by Roy-Desu13
Summary: (This is the rewrite) A tall and mysterious mansion lay at the top of a hill overlooking the city GamTown, the two separated by a thicket of trees. Only the few invited can follow the path to the mansion of mystery... Who knows what lay inside...


**Here we go! The rewrite! So much fun!**

 **Why I decided to rewrite is because my writing skills have improved a lot from after I stopped writing that story. There were a lot of plot holes and confusing things happening, too quickly.**

 **So im rewriting, longer more detailed chapters.**

 **Hurrah!**

 **I will be deleting the other one off of the site.**

 **Disclaimers: I don't own Nintendo, not even if i wish really hard.**

 **WARNINGS: I won't put a warning thing if there isn't anything to warn you about. This one's only here to tell you that.**

 **Ok. Here goes!**

I'm sure you've heard of this place, where wonders take place, no ordinary creature can enter. No you see this place holds the most incredible and wonderful things. This magical place is a mansion on the east hillside in the middle of GamTown. Invitations from the mansion are sent out to residents all over the GameWorld. These players are very unique, in their own special way. No one really knows how to find this place. It's surrounded by a thick forest, the forest is inhabited by many strange creatures. You wouldn't want to caught in there alone. There's a single path leading to the mansion. Some have tried to get there by following the path. Unknownst to them, if you don't have an invitation then the woods will lead you back to where you began. Strange that mansion. Who knows what it really holds...

"Stop-a right there!" A man in a red hat chased after a small yellow creature. "I said-a stop Pikachu!"

The rodent like creature continued to dash around the open living room. It squeaked something in its own language and appeared to be laughing at the stout but strong man. Seeing no other way to stop the creature he jumped at it trying to catch it it his arms. He missed as the creature bolted out from under him as he landed on the ground with a thud. He groaned quickly getting to his feet and jumping at it again.

"Come on! Just stop-a already!" He knocked into the wall knocking a hanging photo onto the floor. He winced as the glass cracked. Picking it up to examine the damage he shook his head and tried to hang it back up. The yellow creature stared at him seeing that he stopped playing.

"Look at what-a you did." He gestured toward the photo. "It's you're-a fault you know."

Pikachu tilted its head confused and jumped up onto the man's shoulder.

"Just because-a you act cute doesn't mean I'll forgive-a you."

Pikachu Nuzzled into his cheek, smiling. It then abruptly pulled away and squeaked up at him.

"Alright. Alright... I'll forgive a-you."

He pet Pikachus head as it happily enjoyed the love. It squeaked again and jumped down scurrying out if the room and down the hall to who knows where.

"Odd creature..."

Sitting down on one of the sofas in the large room he sighed.

A figure peeked into the room sneaking up behind him. Their hands reached for his eyes and they smiled.

"Guess who~"

He immediately turned smiling at the women. "Peach."

She giggled walking around the sofa and sat next to him.

"What are you up to Mario?"

He grabbed her hand kissing it gently as he wore a content smile.

"Enjoying m'lady's company."

She had a blush dash across her face as he kissed her hand. She pursed her lips as she intertwined her fingers with his, pushing her chest up. She winked and gave Mario a flirtatious look. He leaned in grabbing her waist with his free hand. His breath falling on her face as he looked into her crystal blue eyes. They both drew closer to the other their lips almost meeting. Peach could feel her heart race a little as the gap was barely an inch.

"Oh get a room." A voice called behind the two and peach groaned.

"Ugh... You're such a downer... We were only having fun, Samus." She stood walking over to the girl with golden blonde hair tied back in a ponytail. Samus crossed her arms and sighed shaking her head.

"Well some of us don't want to see that in the morning... Did you two forget the newcomers are arriving today?"

"Of course we-a didn't forget. We're just trying to-a relax a little." Mario had also stood and walked to the girls wrapping his arms around Peach's waist and placing his head on her shoulder.

"Just-a unwinding a little."

"I understand that. But still... Right where everyone else relaxes and plays?" Samus unfolded her arms and turned to leave the room.

"Besides... Breakfast has been prepared. I suppose you two didn't hear the bell?" She left the room leaving the two to themselves. It wasn't her fault if they missed out on the food, more for her.

She walked down a corridor and stopped at the half open doors of the dining hall. Straightening her white and blue tank top she walked in taking her seat as the meal was brought out. She stared at the other people gathered around the table. Some looked tired and worn out, others wide awake and eager to eat. The meal looked pretty simple, pancakes and sides, but the way that the chef prepared the food and cooked it made all the difference. It was like eating from a high fancy end restaurant for every meal. A plate was giving to her and she smiled as the scents wafted through the air and into her nose. Resisting the urge devour the food like a hungry boar she picked up the forked placed to the side and as daintily as she could cut a bite of the hot pancake. It was moist and fluffy, drizzled with syrup and hot fudge. Shoving it in her mouth and drooling slightly as she chewed.

A snort could be heard from across the table and Samus shot her eyes open to glare at the perpetrator. Her eyes met with that of the young boy Ness. She glared at him resisting the urge to flip him off and smack his face.

"I eat normal." That's basically all she could manage to spit out at him.

That only made him spit his juice out all over the table, he doubled over laughing loudly and pointing at her. She couldnt take it and stood up blushing wildly.

"S-shut up you little brat!"

She was a fuming and flustered mess now. She picked up her plate and gave him one last glare before she marched out of the room and upstairs into her room. A loud slam was heard and the others around the table shifted uncomfortably.

Samus was the last person you would want to piss off, especially when her day was going swell. The green hatted plumber shook and quickly finished his food and ran off to go prepare things for the new Smashers. Captain Falcon laughed at the mess that unfolded before his eyes and pat Ness roughly on the back. He couldn't seem to stop laughing as he stood and left the room going after the small plumber.

The few left at the table just sat eating the rest of their breakfast in silence. Soon enough they all went their separate ways to help prepare things for the in particular seemed excited, although he didnt express this verbally he smiled largley as he went to his room dressing appropriately for the day.

He hummed looking into the his rooms mirror, he smiled tugging at the bottom of his tunic to adjust it so it lay nicely. He nodded giving himself a thumbs up and whistled leaving his room giddily. He walked down the hall swinging his arms as he whistled. He smiled as he passed a certain pink puffball.

The creature called Kirby blinked then smiled waving at him happily. The boy continued down the hall until he reached the living room. He poked his head inside to see if anyone was around. As expected Mario and Peach were smooching up a storm. He smiled chuckling under his breath. He shouted loudly, "SE!" He quickly took off back down the hall not wanting to see the aftermath. There was some stomping as Mario jumped up shouting something in italian, along with the boys name.

"Link!"

Link didn't care, he just thought it was funny he got so mad so easily. He stopped running as he was now standing near an open door. A soft tune escaped through the crack, and being the adventurer he is, Link opened it the door the rest of the way and stepped inside.

He immediately regretted stepping inside the room as his body grew heavy. He stared over at the source and groaned as he slumped to the floor. He let himself fall completely as he had no more control of the situation. Soon enough Link was asleep.

The pink creatures song stopped, it pouted with a loud huff and the puff of its chest. It stomped over to the young boy and glared down at him before pulling out a big black marker. The pokemon giggled and went to work marking up his face as a child might. She laughed in a cute but evil matter and left the room smiling at the deed she had committed.

As the pink fluff ball waddled down the hall she passed two other creatures. She waved and kept walking. One of the two glanced back at her and smiled then turned to look at the other.

"So… Yoshi.. excited for the newcomers?"

The green dinosaur creature besides the Fox man smiled making an odd sound of glee. Fox nodded his head, "Yeah. Me too."

They split paths at the end of the hall to attend to their assignment for the newcomers.

Mario walked into a large room meant for all the Smashers to use while fights occurred. It was more like a viewing room but it was mostly used for meetings. The red hatted plumber walked to his seat and sat staring at all the other Smashers around him.

"Everyone complete-a their assignments?"

No one spoke except for Peach who giggled and nodded like the rest had done.

"Good. Then were ready for our Newcomers…"

They all turned to look at a blank white wall. It glowed brightly as a door appeared and slowly started to open revealing several silhouettes.

 _To be continued…_


End file.
